


Потуши огонь

by munta, omelet



Series: You Are My Fire [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munta/pseuds/munta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек никогда не думал, что в однажды станет встречаться с моделью из календаря пожарников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потуши огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put Out the Fire (but not the one in my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705631) by [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet). 



_Наверное, есть какой-нибудь синдром, или болезнь, который объясняет эти ощущения? Например, синдром Флоренс Найтингейл*? Или что-то психическое?_

Дерек сидел на диване, скрестив руки на груди, и не мог отвести взгляд от парня на фото, его больших карих глаз, розовых губ, изогнувшихся в очаровательной улыбке, этих красивых прокаченных рук

У него аж глаза начали высыхать. _Это, скорей всего, какая-нибудь психологическая хрень, и катастрофа! Это катастрофа, которая невероятно отвлекает._

Стук в дверь отвлек его. Встряхнув головой, Дерек схватил свой уже остывший кофе и пошел к двери, открыв ее, он увидел Лору, которая занесла руку, чтобы постучать снова.

\- Привет, братишка, сказала она с ехидной усмешкой и зашла. Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как нахмурится и отойти в сторону.

\- Интересно, что же сделало тебя такой счастливой? - спросил он с тревогой, потому что вещи, которые обычно делали его сестру счастливой, часто означали пытку для него. Что-то типа - прослушивание концертов «бойзбендов», организация школьных праздников, марафоны фильмов ужасов.

Лора была напряженна, как натянутая струна, она прошлась по комнате, подошла к доске, прикрепленной к стене, где Дерек обычно приклеивал заметки для бухгалтерской работы и всякие интересные вещи, и переворошила все на ней. Он даже не пытался ее остановить, потому что знал – это бесполезно. Лора нажала пальцем на одну из вырезок в газетной статье «Герой спасает школу от пожара».

\- О, я уверена, эта статья имеет огромное значение для ведения счетов и в бухгалтерии.- сказала Лора, поджав губы .

\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил Дерек уже грубовато. Он конечно любил старшую сестру и вообще, но … Честно говоря, за 26 лет у него продыху не было от ее насмешек и проделок. И сейчас выражение лица любимой сестры несколько пугало.

Лора, еще немного походила по комнате, потом подошла и положила руки ему на плечи. Дерек посмотрел на них с подозрением.

\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, Дерек - проникновенно прошептала она.

Лора показала на доску, и ткнула в пожарный календарь, стратегически расположенный в центре.

\- Это стало проблемой.

\- О, боже, - пробормотал Дерек с отчаянием. Отхлебнув из чашки и поставив кофе на стол, он надеялся, что кто-то милосердный, отравил его.

\- Эта страница календаря уже не актуальна, - добавила Лора. – Он открыт на ноябре. Прошлого года. Я бы купила тебе новый, но я не собираюсь исполнять твои заветные желания.

Дерек подумал, что у него самая худшая сестра на свете.

\- У меня все хорошо и нет никаких проблем с этим календарем, - попытался протестовать Дерек, потому что он не влюблен в этого парня на фото, он не... _по крайней мере себя, я должен перестать обманывать и признаться, что чувствую, а не смотреть с тоской на фото с ним, в этой отвратительной клетчатой рубашке_.

-Я как самая лучшая сестра в мире, не сидела дома на диване, уставившись на его фото, как какой-то сталкер. Я пошла и узнала его имя. - сказала Лора, приподняв бровь.

\- Стайлз - ответил брат ей с легкостью. Дерек давным-давно узнал его имя. - Стайлз Стилински. Сын шерифа.

\- Так, это уже хорошо! - воскликнула Лора. Дерек не переставал надеяться, что сестрица не догадывается о его более непристойных мыслях.

\- Эй, он же уже делал тебе искусственное дыхание, - Она вопросительно изогнула бровь, потому что она ужасный человек, - а ты после больницы, даже не пошел к нему, чтобы сказать спасибо.

Жаль, что он не помнит этого, Как С _тайлз склонился над ним, прикоснулся своими теплыми губами к его губам, вдохнул ему в рот воздух. В его воспоминаниях остались лишь горький запах дыма, сильные, но осторожные руки, обнимающие его, и ощущение его теплого дыхания на щеке_.

\- Я поблагодарил его! - возмутился Дерек, однако, это не помешало ему смутиться, и покраснеть. Все-таки это немного неудобно, что он так надолго он выпадает из реальности, когда думает о нем.

\- Я не думаю, что твое выкашлянное хриплым голосом «Спасибо», в полубессознательном состоянии считается, - сказала Лора, взглянув с осуждением.

Дерек покачал головой, хотя возможно, если быть честным, Лора права.

\- Я до сих пор не могу понять, что ты от меня хочешь?

Она вздернула подбородок, уперла руки в бока и сказала:

\- Как твоя старшая сестра, я не могу больше смотреть, как ты ходишь такой грустный и упавший духом! - Лора вскинула руку и показала на него ... с раздражением, которое только сильнее его смутило, - Я уверена, что это вредно!

Дерек недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, потому что сестрица частенько смеялась над его навыками общения с людьми.

\- Ты просто должен подойти к нему и попытаться поговорить, понимаешь?

\- Я думаю, это будет жутко выглядеть. - ответил ей Дерек.

Лора закатив глаза, сказала: - Это не Нью-Йорк, Дерек. Бикон Хиллз – маленький город. Мы все должны знать обо всех, кто чем занимается, где работает, каждого его члена семьи, кто как учился в школе и вообще все-все-все!!!

\- Тем более, что мы оборотни - добавила она веско.

Она права. Из-за того, что Хейл оборотень, отчаяние сводило его с ума.

Дерек отдернул себя, посмотрел на Лору и склонив голову набок, спросил.

\- А что это ты вдруг так заинтересовалась моей личной жизнью?

\- Рада, что ты спросил, - засияла Лора. – Потому что я нашла способ, как разогнать твою тоску. Потому что, к счастью для тебя, Пожарному департаменту Бикон Хиллз постоянно не хватает финансирования, и именно сегодня они проводят ярмарку и день открытых дверей! - Девушка жестом фокусника вынула из своей сумки рекламный буклет, - там у них будет Будка для поцелуев. **

Дерек был в шоке, насколько он знал, Стайлз не был представлен в списке, участвующих в этом мероприятии, и уж тем более не в «Будке для поцелуев», **он проверял**.

-И г-н Ноябрь, наконец, подал заявку. - прошептала Лора, потирая от предвкушения руки.

 _О Боже._ Руки Дерека сами, без участия мозга, начали проверять карманы. _Где его бумажник? Открыты ли банки еще? Как быстро он может снять денег?_

****

\- Как вообще получает финансирование Пожарный Департамент? - размышлял Стайлз.

_После того, как он, молодой перспективный пожарник, просто решил немного прокатиться. Ну да, на служебной, большой, красной машине, и немного мигалки. Ну что такого, ну кому от этого стало плохо?_

_А если бы я смог стать полицейским – и однажды решил бы прокатиться с мигалкой для веселья. И что теперь? Все, дисквалифицирован навсегда?_

_И по мнению босса, теперь будет заниматься счетами и поисками финансирования для Пожарного Департамента вечно? Потому что это смешно и страшно, как много бухгалтера и сборщики денег должны всего сделать._

_Будка для поцелуев? Легко, на ярмарке в городе._

_Мойка машин для сбора средств? Дважды в неделю, даже в зимнее время._

_И, конечно, никто не отменял такую страшную вещь как – «Календарь с фотографиями пожарников», который отравляет всю его жизнь._

Стайлз, каждый год спорит со своим боссом, что его худощавое тело будет только тащить показатели продаж Календаря вниз, но он каждый раз проигрывает в этом споре. Позже на праздниках из-за этого долбанного Календаря, он получает кучу подстебывающих звонков от Скотта, который просит сделать ему пожизненную подписку на этот адский Календарь.

Он, конечно, может пойти к Будке поцелуев для сбора средств и ныть там, но, видимо, департамент так беден, что нужна любая помощь. Даже Гринберга.

\- О боже, это наверное будет, как в школе, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда они с Бойдом шли к будке для поцелуев.

– Когда я встану в эту чертову будку, все из очереди просто сбегут.

Бойд попытался его успокоить, хлопнув по спине, и сказал: - Все будет хорошо.

Стайлз вздохнул и выглянул из-за палатки. Сердце Стилински пропустило один удар, когда он видит пару зелено-карих глаз.

\- Ты ищешь кого-то? – спросил Бойд. Стайлз быстро залез обратно.

\- Не совсем, - пробормотал он, а Бойд скрыв усмешку, пошел к своей палатке.

****

На пути к будке, до Дерека дошло, что сейчас Стайлз будет целовать других людей.

\- Как думаешь сколько надо денег, чтобы купить все его поцелуи. - спросил Дерек.

\- Ах, эта первая любовь, - вздохнула Лора и потащила Дерека дальше.

\- Мне нужно больше денег.

– О боже, что я делаю. Подожди, - Дерек резко остановился, _когда он представил как подойдет, заговорит, а потом поцелует Стайлза, нет, не так самого СТАЙЛЗА, о котором думал уже несколько месяцев, на фото которого дрочил не единожды, воспоминания о котором, делали его или счастливым, или отчаявшимся, в зависимости от настроения и характера воспоминаний и грез_. _А если я увижу, как Стайлз целует какую-нибудь красивую девушку?_ Паникуя, Хейл, стал часто дышать и сказал Лоре:

\- Пойдем домой, мне кажется, это было ужасной идеей. Я думаю, что могу убить кого-нибудь, если увижу что кто-то целует Стайлза.

\- Ты хуже, чем все девочки фанатки вместе взятые, успокойся и дыши глубже, сейчас все пройдет. -

Лора, не смотря на все усилия, потащила Дерека, особо не напрягаясь, хотя он упирался и оставлял за собой борозду в земле.

\- Ты уверена, что тащишь не вещь? - спросил Дерек и его голос сорвался и прозвучал немного выше, чем обычно.

\- Потому что я чувствую себя вещью. Без эмоциональная вещь, у которой нет души. Я думаю, что должен сейчас обсудить все с папой, прямо сейчас. -

бормотал Дерек, тащась за сестрой.

\- Вот мы и пришли, - сказала Лора весело, ее рука сильно сжимала рукав брата. Там была довольно большая очередь к будкам для поцелуев. Дереку это очень не понравилось.

\- Так смотри, они уже на мистер Октябрь.- Лора тащила его за руку.

– Давай встанем в очередь. - Дерек не хотел отводить глаза от палатки с тортами.

Он задумался над вопросом, может ли он придумать правдоподобную историю о падении во фритюрницу.

****

Стайлз на самом деле не мог дышать.

\- О, мой бог, задыхаясь, он быстро скрылся за палаткой, протянул руку и слепо схватился за что-то мягкое. Что-то мягкое оказалось рубашкой Дэнни.

\- О, мой бог, Он здесь. - Дэнни выглянул наружу и спросил: - Кто?

\- Этот Парень! - прошипел Стайлз.

Дэнни посмотрел на него вопросительно. – Парень!? До Денни доходит медленно, но все же доходит.

– Ох, _ТОТ ПАРЕНЬ_ , с пожара возле заповедника!.

\- Да, именно _ТОТ ПАРЕНЬ!!!_ Стайлз немного высунулся из-за палатки, только по глаза, чтобы убедится. Да, это действительно был Дерек Хейл. Он стоял в очереди в Будку для поцелуев к нему, молодому перспективному пожарнику, Стайлзу, со сравнительно стройным худощавым телом, чтобы поцеловать его. _Я очень хочу этого_. Хотя возможно Стилински ошибается, может быть, это его сестра хочет, чтобы Стайлз поцеловал ее, но Бойд сказал, что Айзек сказал ему, что Лора Хейл замужем, так что все это не имеет никакого смысла.

\- О, мой бог, что он здесь делает?

\- Я не знаю. Чего ты боишься, Стайлз? - спросил Дэнни. - Разве это не классно? Разве ты, не должен воспользоваться ситуацией, он же тебе понравился?

\- Я думаю, что это может плохо выглядеть со стороны, ведь тогда он был почти без сознания. И вообще, я очень сомневаюсь, что он что-то помнит.

\- О, да, - Дэнни щелкал пальцами вспоминая, - Ты сказал, что он коснулся твоего лица и синяка у тебя на голове, и они просто перестали болеть, как по волшебству или типа того.

\- Ты заставляешь меня думать, что я увлечен им!

Дэнни медленно повернулся, и удивленно спросил: - А ты хочешь сказать, что нет?

Стайлз пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное, не в силах возразить, потому что он на самом деле не мог сказать правду, и это было самое интересное.

А потом они услышали этот жуткий крик: - Болински, бегом во вторую будку!

Стайлз как во сне пошел к будке. Его одолевали разные мысли, но главная - что все это плохая идея. Потому что Дерек Хейл ждал его, чтобы поцеловать.

Дэнни выглянул наружу, и посмотрел ему вслед. - Какой же ты счастливчик, Стилински! - вздохнул он, с завистью.

\- О, мой бог - все, что Стайлз смог сказать. Его лицо так пылало, что он, наверное, мог бы освещать стадион.

\- Я не смогу это сделать.

****

\- Я не смогу это сделать - сказал Дерек, будучи на краю пропасти, имя которой «отчаяние». Лора подбадривала его и не отпускала, когда он пытался по-тихому сбежать оттуда.

\- Освободи меня от мучений, ты живодерка!

\- Я бы никогда не сделала этого, а после таких слов тем более, - сказала Лора, немного обидевшись, ее ногти, впились в рукав его кожаной куртки, чтобы удержать брата в очереди, после очередной попытки уйти. Она посмотрела на часы.

– Он должен быть здесь в ближайшее время.

\- Я должен был просто подойти к Стайлзу в магазине или что-то типа того, но не так - пытался уговорить ее Дерек.

\- А вот и он, - голос ревет через громкоговоритель в верхней части палатки,

\- Человек, которого вы все ждали! Дебют этого стенда! Сам мистер Ноябрь! Стайлз э-э-э-э, Стилински!

\- О, Боже, - прошептала Лора, - Финсток хочет превратить Пожарный департамент в Чипэндейл? ***

Но Дерек не слушает, он слишком занят, чтобы отвечать ей. Он смотрит, как Стайлз выходит из-за занавеса. Пользуясь способностями оборотня, он услышал, как Стайлз бормочет с недоверием, - Это на самом деле очередь в мою Будку?

Впервые с момента пожара, они встретились глазами, Стайлз робко улыбнулся ему в ответ и покраснел прямо на глазах. Дерек мог думать только о том, как ему хочется утащить этого пожарника.

\- Стайлз! - Пищащийголосок прервал его мысли, и он посмотрел ниже, чтобы увидеть девочку перед парнем своей мечты, которая прыгала вокруг него. Мистер Ноябрь отвел глаза, и опираясь на стол улыбнулся ей.

\- Амелия! - воскликнул Стайлз подражая ее писклявому голосу. – Как дела у Перчинки?

\- У нее все прекрасно! - Девочка махала фотографией в воздухе. – У нее родились котята!

Стайлз взял фото и сказал с теплотой. - Ой, они очаровательны!

\- Еще раз спасибо за спасение Перчинки, Стайлз - пропищала Амелия, протянула пожарнику доллар и сказала.

\- Моя мама дала мне доллар, потому что я сказала ей, что хочу поцеловать моего героя и спасителя Перчинки.

Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как протянуть ей пластмассовое ведерко, чтобы девочка кинула в него доллар.

\- Скажи маме, спасибо - сказал Стилински, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

\- Боже, я хочу его себе навсегда!!! - подумал Дерек.

\- И теперь он весь твой - прошептала Лора, отпустила его руку и подошла к маме Амелии.

****

Дерек стал нервничать с того момента, как зашел на территорию ярмарки, но когда Стайлз посмотрел на него в ответ, и Хейл стал паниковать уже всерьез.

\- Привет, Дерек- поздоровался Стайлз и неуверенно улыбнулся, его щеки были красными.

 _Он знает мое имя_ , промелькнуло в голове Дерека, сердце которого бешено колотилось. Собирая себя по кусочкам, он сделал шаг вперед, останавливаясь на безопасном расстоянии от стола, потому что не был уверен в своем самообладании, так как Стайлз был в подтяжках. Дерек старался дышать медленно и глубоко, через нос ( _и старался не вспоминать пару своих горячих фантазий по поводу подтяжек_ ). Он был так близко, и это было так заманчиво, просто протянуть руку и дотронуться до Стилински, поцеловать каждую его родинку, которые сам рассматривал миллион раз, и уже выучил наизусть. _Фотография не справедлива к тебе, она не может передать твое обаяние и твою суть_.

– Стайлз - поприветствовал он коротко. Не плохо для начала.

\- Как твои дела? - спросил Стайлз, постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты задыхался в дыму.

\- Я имею в виду - быстро попытался исправить впечатление от резких слов, он, нервно смеясь, - ты был своего рода… буквально дымился, в саже, без рубашки, точнее в …или гм ..

– Стайлз заткнись, а то ты ему сейчас наговоришь - пробормотал он сам себе.

 _Я так сильно в него влюблен_ подумал Дерек. Каждое слово, произносимое Стайлзом, делало его более очаровательным в глазах Дерека.

\- Все нормально - ответил Дерек, спасая Стайлза от дальнейшего смущения.

Стайлз не знал, куда себя деть, ну почему именно с этим парнем у меня отказывает здравомыслие и одолевает косноязычие.

\- Так чем ты занимаешься? - спросил самый очаровательный пожарный (по мнению Дерека), потирая шею. – У меня не было возможности спросить об этом. Я приходил в больницу, но ты уже выписался.

\- Я бухгалтер - ответил Дерек, и возненавидел себя, как только слова сорвались с его губ. _Бухгалтер. Ты действительно считаешь это привлекательным_ , спросил у себя Дерек. _Позволь мне соблазнить тебя моим предложением о скучной, тихой и стабильной жизни в пригороде, в доме с белым штакетником_ , с горечью подумал он. К его удивлению, Стайлз был в восторге.

\- О, мой бог, ты должен посмотреть наши счета в них что-то не так, - он начал эмоционально жестикулировать.

\- Я убеждал этих сборщиков денег работать лучше, сам мыл так много машин и позировал для огромного количества этих проклятых фотографий для Календаря, что иногда забываю, что я пожарный. Дерек пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

\- Я не против дополнительных сборов денег.

\- Вау, это же очередь в твою Будку? - сказал Дерек.

\- Да? - ответил Стайлз и покраснел как девчонка. Дерек пытался не смотреть на его покрасневшую шею, особенно там, где билась жилка, которую хотелось целовать, но это было очень трудно.

\- Я э-э, - Дерек прочистил горло, - на самом деле хотел прийти сюда, чтобы поблагодарить тебя, за то, что ты сделал для нас. Он мысленно пнул себя. _Да, типа зашел сюда случайно, чтобы поблагодарить его за спасение самых важных людей в своей жизни, молодец, хорошо сказал. Надо было привезти подарок. О боже, я безнадежен_.

\- Это было…я просто делал свою работу, - тихо сказал Стайлз.

– Но ты, был реально крут, ты в буквальном смысле пробежал сквозь огонь и выломал дверь, чтобы спасти свою сестру. Это было тем более удивительно, что потом ты вырубился и никак не приходил в себя, а я пытался оживить тебя. Ты такой красивый, звучало в голове Дерека, « _поразительный_ ». Дерека даже не беспокоило, что он улыбается, как идиот. Даже преувеличенные рвотные движения Лоры из-за колеса обозрения не смогли бы разрушить этот момент...

Финсток, не мог выбрать другого времени, чтобы прервать их, чем полностью нарушил пожарный бро кодекс, по мнению Стайлза, прошипев что-то из-за палатки.

\- Что - сказал Стайлз резко, и услышал в ответ,

\- Добро пожаловать. Свою признательность вы можете выразить в денежном выражении - и неловко протянул пластмассовое ведерко для пожертвований к нему. – И можете получить, - кашлянул этот громкоголосый гад, - поцелуй, если хотите?

\- Ну, это будка для поцелуев, не так ли? - спросил Дерек, доставая бумажник. _Гладкий, как шелк_ , подумал он, _о своей сбритой щетине_ , прежде чем вытащил двадцатку и бросить ее в ведерко.

Стайлз выглядел довольным и возбужденным, когда склонился над столом. Все шло неплохо. Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, как его язык медленно облизывал губы, сделав их мокрыми и блестящими, тоже медленно наклонился… ближе, ближе.

\- Сколько денег я должен дать, чтобы ты не целовался больше ни с кем? - не смог сдержаться Дерек, пока находился в двух дюймах от своей конечной цели, одновременно разрушая свою полосу удач, и скатываясь в полосу «Дерек сосет». Стайлз моргнул, его губы отдалились. Дерек услышал, как Лора разразилась истерическим смехом.

Он закрыл глаза и подумал «Черт Побери».

\- Забудь, что я сказал, - пробормотал Дерек, пытаясь быстро отмотать назад, злясь на себя и желая только одного, остаться одному навеки. – Я просто хочу….

В доли секунды, Стайлз вцепился в лацканы куртки Дерека и почувствовал на своих губах его мягкие губы и О они целуются!!!!!!!. _Я его на самом деле целую, вот он Стайлз_ , Дерек чувствует вкус его губ, и может увидеть каждую ресничку, может коснуться, может, наконец-то вспомнить, как Стайлз пах, лесом и чем-то сладким.

\- Скажи когда, - выдохнул Стайлз в губы Дерека, когда неохотно отстранился, его пальцы все еще сжимали ткань куртки.

Дерек не сразу пришел в себя, у него от всех ощущений все эмоции зашкаливали, и набрав в легкие немного воздуха, спросил: - Ты о чем?

\- Это все, что ты должен заплатить, - уточнил мистер Ноябрь. Затем добавил, со спокойной улыбкой, - Никаких денег.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Дерек, кивая отрывисто. – Это я могу сделать.

\- Сейчас тебе делали искусственное дыхание, - подразнил Стайлз, - видишь, это часть моей работы.

\- Понятно, - сказал Дерек, у него голова кружилась от счастья. – Я полагаю, что начну писать ходатайства о запрете на случаи, в которых тебе надо делать искусственное дыхание.

Стайлз не смог удержаться от смеха, в то время как Дерек беспомощно улыбался ему в ответ.

Лора стояла у колеса обозрения и хохотала, она не могла дождаться, того момента, когда Стайлз поймет, что ее любимый братишка не шутит.

**Author's Note:**

> * синдром Флоренс Найтингел - психологический синдром или эффект (англ. Florence Nightingale effect), проявляющийся, когда врач или медсестра, ухаживающие за больным, начинают испытывать к нему чувства, которые могут перерасти в любовь.  
> ** "Будка поцелуев" – развлечение в США. Устанавливают подобие будочки, люди (обычно, мужского пола) покупают билеты, а в будочке сидит девушка, которая должна каждого поцеловать....Ну или наоборот  
> *** «Chippendales»- скандально известная группа мужского стриптиза.


End file.
